


The Pleasure Principle

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: The Story of Us [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have to put my foot down Erin…you can't use that word when I'm driving.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pleasure Principle

** FEBRUARY, 1986 **

“I wanted to talk to you about something.” Erin said.

“OK.”

“I would’ve said it at the restaurant but it’s a little personal. Maybe not so much personal as private.”

“What's up?”

Mark’s stomach dropped as he glanced at her. Then he put his eyes back on the road. He was driving from Richmond, Virginia back to DC on a rainy Valentine’s Day. He’d gotten reservations at Morton’s Steakhouse. There was a Morton’s in the nation’s capital but the couple loved being in the car together. 

The four hour round trip was fun for them. They both said they weren’t going to make a big deal about the holiday even though it was their first together. Erin’s birthday was in four days and Mark’s was in ten. Still, he wanted to do something. It had been a while since he had a girlfriend. 

Work priorities, and achieving his ten year plan, took precedence over affairs of the heart. Things were different where Erin was concerned. Mark wanted to build this good thing together. She was the right one for him…he was sure of that. Valentine’s Day was a bad day for that theory to be proven wrong.

“Do you remember a few weeks ago when we were laughing and talking about sex?” Erin asked.

“I do.” He nodded.

“Well I had something on my mind and I was wondering how you would feel about it.”

“What is it?”

“Anal.”

Mark clutched the wheel so he wouldn’t veer to the side. That was Erin, she wasn’t afraid to say what was on her mind. He could admit that it wasn’t on his but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be convinced. Mark cleared his throat.

“Am I being too forward?”

“I like it when you're forward.” He replied. “Continue.”

“Well it would be fun to try something new like that and I think it would be quite pleasurable.”

“Have you ever done it before?” Mark asked.

“No, it’s not really my thing.” She shook her head. “There are some women who say they really enjoy it but I don’t quite see how. I've always seen it as a way for heterosexual men to display dominance. Not to mention that I think it’s a little suspect that they want a hole so tight. No grown woman’s vagina is going to be that tight.”

“I'm confused.”

“Do you want me to back up a bit?” Erin asked.

“You said you were thinking about…anal,” he was glad he could get the word out without sounding like an idiot. Mark wasn’t a prude but sex was something you did not something you talked about. OK, maybe he was a little prudish. It was a New England thing.

“I meant on you, Mark.”

“On me?” his voice went up an octave as he looked at her. “I don’t think so.”

“Why not?”

“I'm not gay Erin, for one. You know what, its not just for one, its for all. I’m not gay.”

“I know that…I've been sleeping with you for seven months. You're not gay but you are narrow minded if you think only gay men enjoy anal sex.”

“Straight men might love giving it but not getting it.”

“Do you know every straight man in the world?” she asked.

“No.”

“Then don’t be so quick to generalize. Do you want to know why men, all men, could enjoy the pleasures of receiving anal sex?”

“Not really but I have a feeling you want so much to tell me.”

“The prostate.” Erin said. “Men have prostates and women do not.”

“I knew that.” He nodded.

“What a lot of men don’t realize, or don’t want to realize, is that the prostate is a source of pleasure. So when it’s stroked, it feels good. It’s just like when you stroke my clit.”

“I have to put my foot down Erin…you can't use that word when I'm driving.”

“Sorry,” she smiled as she cracked her window. “Do you mind if I smoke, I'm getting myself hot having this conversation?”

“Go ahead.”

“Alright,” she grabbed a Parliament Light from her purse and lit it. “So anyway, you guys get off on having your prostate stroked. I mean what do you think has enough length to get up there. Fingers work but so does cock. It’s uncomfortable at first but if done correctly, it’s a moment you'll never forget.”

“That’s what I'm afraid of.” He mumbled.

“Oh c'mon Mark, live a little. You know what,” she held up her hand. “I'm sorry, that wasn’t a nice thing to say. If you don’t want to do something sexually I would never bully you into it. Men have been doing that for centuries and I find it disgusting. I'm just making suggestions and having a conversation. The decision is entirely up to you and I will respect whichever one you make.”

“You really want to do this?”

“I do. I want to bring you the pleasure that you always bring me.”

“So it’s like a fantasy?” Mark asked.

“We all have them. Don’t you?”

“Yes but…”

“But what? You don’t have to be shy with me when it comes to sex. Unless you fantasize about some Italian supermodel, then I don’t want to hear it.”

“I fantasize about you.” He said.

“And what happens in these fantasies?” Erin reached over to stroke his thigh.

“I've never really done this before, Erin. I feel silly, not because we’re doing it but because I've never done this before. I'm almost 32 years old and I've never done it.”

“That’s not as strange as you think. We’re made to feel like sex is dirty, taboo; something to be done in the dark. Its not. And you never have to feel silly talking about it with me. I adore you.”

Mark smiled, wishing they were having this conversation at home on the couch with a bottle of wine. It wasn’t easy halfway down I-95. He was a big boy though, he could do it. He hoped he could do it.

“I've fantasized about spanking you.”

“Ooh, that sounds like fun.”

“Does it?”

“Mmm hmm,” Erin nodded. “What else do you fantasize about?”

“I've fantasized about 69’ing. I fantasize about that a lot. And I don’t want to say anymore because I'm driving and it’s raining and I think you get the point.”

“Have you ever fantasized about a blowjob while driving?” Erin asked.

“No, death-defying feats aren't really in my ten year plan at the moment. So you really want to do this anal thing?”

“It’s called pegging.”

“Of course it is.” Mark said. 

“We can ease into it.” She said.

“I'm not sure I want to know what your idea of easing into my ass is.”

“We’ll start with fingers. We’ll do that a couple of times, get you all nice and relaxed, and then go all the way. I would never hurt you, Mark. I think it'll be nice for the both of us.”

He couldn’t believe he was actually considering it. It was the weirdest thing he’d ever thought about in his life. But never once had sex with Erin been unsatisfactory. It was the best sex of his life. She was adventurous and willing in bed. 

She was willing in a lot of places. She did things that made him happy, made her happy, and from their first time she wasn’t shy about any of it. This wouldn’t be the first time she had to guide him by the hand. Mark was no slouch but his experimental streak had nothing on his girlfriend’s.

“Were you thinking about doing this tonight?” he asked.

“Oh no, tonight is all about couch cuddling, wine, music, and sweet sex.”

“I like sweet sex.”

“I know you do.” Erin nodded. 

“I’ll think about it.” Mark couldn’t believe he said it but he said it.

“Seriously?”

“You'll be gentle?”

Erin flicked her cigarette out of the window, raised it, and leaned on Mark’s shoulder. He managed to kiss her forehead while driving. It was one of his specialties.

“I’ll be so gentle.” She ran her hand down his chest.

“Personal space.” He said laughing. “No hanky panky in the car.”

“We could pull over.”

“We’ll be home in a half hour or so…I hope. Sweet sex here I come.”

“I bought something special for tonight.” Erin said. “I know we said we wouldn’t make a big deal, and I didn’t. It’s just a little something.”

“I bought something too.” Mark said. “I didn’t go overboard, I promise. I tried to stop myself but it was perfect.”

“You’re hopeless, Mark Cramer.”

“I feel alright about that at the moment. I love you.”

She smiled. He’d never said it before and she didn’t think they were in a rush. Erin could read Mark pretty well though. She knew he’d wanted to say something for a while now. 

He probably didn’t want her thinking he was moving too fast or trying to make her feel something that she didn’t. Mark was always careful. Sometimes he was too careful. Erin wanted to break him out of that, at least in their romantic relationship.

“Let’s see if you still feel that way after I stick my fingers in your bum.”

“I'm going to love you even when my asshole is sore and I'm walking funny for a few days.” He said.

“Oh good.” She clapped, leaned over, and kissed him on the cheek. Then she whispered in his ear. “I think I love you too.”

It wasn’t like a punch in the gut, more like a poke in the kidney. Mark couldn’t ask her to be something she wasn’t or feel something she didn’t. They were together and he planned to enjoy that instead of overanalyzing everything. He was sure if he continued to be himself and she was herself then it would work out. Being in love wasn’t easy. If Mark stopped living when things became a challenge, t-ball would’ve been the last thing he’d done in his life. He had much bigger plans on the horizon.

“What are you thinking about?” Erin asked.

“You. You and me. Happy Valentine’s Day, Erin.”

***


End file.
